90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
Trust, Truth and Traffic
Trust, Truth and Traffic is the 15th episode of Season 4 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis ALL-AMERICAN REJECTS PERFORM – Annie has to make a decision that could expose her work as an escort when Dixon gets arrested in connection with a fire at a sorority house. Adrianna and Silver attempt to put their past behind them, which results in disaster for Silver's relationship with Greg (guest star Niall Matter). Vanessa (guest star Arielle Kebbel) helps throw a party to re-launch Liam's bar, where the All-American Rejects perform. Recap The scene opens with Vanessa suggesting Liam that they do a total re launch of the bar. Liam isn’t too crazy about the idea, but Vanessa is persistent; in the end Liam gives in. Meanwhile, Ivy arrives at the bar with her piece of good news that she might bag an important assignment. Elsewhere, Naomi has embarked on her career as a free lance event planner, and she has even managed to spot her probable new client. Silver and Annie talk about Annie’s life, just then Greg arrives and Silver leaves. Bree comes in and asks her for a place to crash, she is Annie’s partner in her business as an escort; Annie reluctantly agrees. Meanwhile, Naomi is trying her best to convince her possible new client. Just then the TA comes in and informs Naomi, that she has to pass his physics class, if she wants to pass the sophomore year. It turns out the TA is hurt, as Naomi has never invited him to any of the parties she has thrown in the past year. Meanwhile, Dixon and Austin are still worried about the sorority house getting burnt down in the last episode. Just then Annie enters with Bree. She tells the guys that Bree needs a place to put up, till she finds a place of her own; probably for not more than a couple of days. The guys although reluctant, in the end relent. Meanwhile, as per her plan Vanessa decorates the bar for a party, in order to draw in more customers. Liam is worried how he shall pay for everything; Vanessa reassures her that the party will be a huge success. Meanwhile, Silver offers to pick up Greg’s daughter from school. Just as Greg leaves, Silver sees Adrianna standing at some distance. Adrianna in the last episode was informed by Navid about Greg having adopted her daughter. She just can’t accept the fact that Silver would be raising her daughter. The two have a heated argument over this issue. In the end, Adrianna decides to talk to Greg. Meanwhile, the woman who is interviewing Ivy, it turns out has dated Nick earlier. The two part ways on an awkward note. Meanwhile, Naomi asks Liam for help with her Physics test. Liam in turn asks Naomi’s help to make Vanessa’s party a success. Naomi not only agrees but is happy that she can invite the TA to this party, and score a few brownie points. Meanwhile, Bree, Austin and Dixon are breaking bread together. Dixon tries to pry out of Bree any information he can about the sorority house burning down. She tells them that the fire started in the bathroom, and the fire marshal just won’t let the case go, without finding out who is at the bottom of this. Meanwhile, Adrianna pretending to be Silver picks up Greg’s daughter from school. At the bar, Vanessa is hard at work to make it look its best. Liam brings in Naomi to help; Vanessa makes it amply clear that she doesn’t need any help. She it turns out has a few tricks of her own, to make the party a huge success. Naomi throws in few of her own ideas, which entails a tidy sum being spent; Liam is reluctant, but Vanessa wholeheartedly agrees. Meanwhile, Silver confronts Navid about him telling on her to Adrianna. Just then Silver receives a message from Greg, thanking her for picking up his daughter. Silver figures out that its Adrianna deed, and she blames Navid for it. The two are worried out of their wits and decide to look for them. Meanwhile, Ivy is discussing with Annie, what transpired at her interview. Ivy also informs Annie about the investigation regarding the sorority house burning, and how the police had come to question Annie. Annie, rushes to meet Bree, she doesn’t find her at Dixon’s house. As she is about to leave, she hurriedly comes back in seeing two cops outside. The cops knock on the door and inform Dixon that they have a warrant to search his house regarding the case, as they received an anonymous call. Annie is baffled by all that is happening. Dixon confesses to Annie about the prank he and Austin pulled. The cops find a bottle of lighter fluid under Dixon’s bed; which Dixon himself says he has never seen in his life, and arrests him on suspicion. At the police station, a baffled Dixon tells Annie that he is at a loss to understand, as to why Austin would set him up. Annie is incredulous, and when told by Dixon that Bree might have known but wouldn’t care about their mischief, Annie’s doubts that Bree might have something to do with the whole thing, is confirmed. Meanwhile, Silver and Navid come searching for Adrianna at her house, she isn’t there. They try to find a clue in the room, as to where Adrianna could be. Meanwhile back at the bar, Naomi and Vanessa are at it, to get things ready for the party; with a not too happy Liam worried out of his wits. Meanwhile, Annie catches hold of Bree, she questions her about framing Dixon. Bree confesses that she did it, and it was to get the attention of the cops away from her;it turns out she burnt down the house while trying to destroy the evidence of them having worked as escorts. Bree tells Annie that in the end its either them going to jail for prostitution or Dixon being slapped with a few hours of community service, for vandalism. Meanwhile, Navid and Silver are still fishing for a clue to Adrianna’s whereabouts. They find a letter addressed to Maisy, written to her by Adrianna. In the letter they find a clue to a nearby park where Adrianna might be. Meanwhile, Ivy is back to meet the woman who had interviewed her earlier. She tries to clear things out with her, in the end the woman decides to give her another chance. Meanwhile, Annie is facing quite a predicament, just then Austin walks in. Annie confesses everything to Austin. Austin is shocked when he hears the truth. Meanwhile, Adrianna is playing with her daughter in the park. Silver comes and calmly sits beside Adrianna. The two have a heart to heart, and reminisce about old times. Meanwhile, Dixon barges into his house pissed with Austin. Austin comes out and tells them that he has decided to turn himself to the cops; shocking Annie to no end. He even manages to convince Dixon that, he actually did burn down the house. Meanwhile, at the party the All-American Rejects are shown performing. Liam is very impressed with how the arrangements have turned out. Vanessa is the one who arranged for the band to play at the bar. It also turns out that it was her brainchild because of which, the turnout at the party is impressive. Naomi even finds her physics TA enjoying the party. Naomi in the end tells him that she would rather work hard to get good marks on her project, than him favoring her in any way. Silver brings a smiling Maisy home to Greg. Adrianna arrives at the door, much to Greg's suspicion. Adrianna starts explaining what happened, but Silver covers her up by saying that she invited Adrianna to meet Maisy as they are friends. Greg is furious that Silver "lied" to him and let her meet Adrianna. Adrianna tries to convince Greg that Silver is a good person, but Greg -although appreciating the loyalty- doesn't accept it. He tells Silver that he can no longer trust her or have her in his and Maisy's life. Silver understands. Adrianna says her final goodbye to Maisy and thanks Greg. Greg takes Maisy out of the room, leaving a heartbroken Adrianna and Silver behind. Starring :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court :Gillian Zinser as Ivy Sullivan Special Guest Stars :The All-American Rejects as Themselves Recurring cast :Justin Deeley as Austin Tallridge :Arielle Kebbel as Vanessa Shaw :Cameron Goodman as Bree :Niall Matter as Greg Davis Guest starring :Maitlyn Schwartz as Maisy Davis :Tanya Raymonde as Sonia Reese Quotes *Naomi Hal: And now you can go back to your double Ds! *Austin: You got a lot to lose by telling the truth. *Annie: I'm just tired of not doing the right thing. *Naomi: Trusting someone who believes in you is not a mistake. *Vanessa: I Liam-ized the bar uniform. *Dixon to Austin: I thought that phony ass cowboy was my friend. *Silver Navid: You do realize that Adrianna is crazy, right? *Naomi Liam: You have to spend money to make money, honey. *Naomi Liam: You're good with your hands as I recall. *Adrianna: You are not going to raise my daughter, Silver! *Dixon: You don't care that we burned down the Phi Kappa house? Austin: Nobody got hurt. They lost a couple of Ryan Gosling posters. *Navid Dixon and Austin: We're out of toilet paper again. What do you guys do...throw that stuff out the window? *Naomi: Have you ever heard the physics term "letting it slide"? *Annie Naomi: Class? You're gonna go to class? *Vanessa: Hook up with the right person and anything's possible. Music *"Addicted" by Taxi Doll *"Beat Through" by Turtle Giant *"Beekeeper's Daughter" by All American Rejects *"Candles" by Daughters *"Carrying The Torch" by Generationals *"Eye Of The Storm" by Simon Kelly & The Lonely Wives *"For You And Me" by The Fearless Vampire Killers *"Just A Part Of Me" by Standing Shadows *"Need You Now" by Peppercorn *"So Far So Good" by The System *"Till The Day I Die" by James Harvey Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 4